


Touch

by marzichan



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, M/M, Superstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzichan/pseuds/marzichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake can't last much longer. Superstuck AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Superstuck is a Homestuck AU based in a world where supervillains and superheroes are a common sight. In this AU, Jake is both a supervillain called General Terror and the son of the infamous Lord English. You can find out more by visiting [this page.](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/faq) This story was originally posted [here](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/post/14663873583/s-stop-you-choke-out-the-word-butterflies) on Tumblr.

(( inspired by [this picture](http://kilehye.tumblr.com/post/14663237602) ))

“S-stop—” You choke out the word, butterflies fluttering in your stomach, hovering just above the molten pool of heat in your groin. You feel like you’re on fire, but the pressure and rhythmic rubbing of his hand against your crotch doesn’t cease—at least until that plea slips through your lips.

Then his hand slows, his fingers flicking over your clothed arousal in a regretful caress before he begins to withdraw entirely. It soon dawns on you that there’s only one thing worse than being so easily turned on by your own henchman: for him to _stop_ touching you when you’re already so hard.

A needy whimper escapes you despite the way you worry your lower lip with your buckteeth, trying to hold in all the heat and desire so Otto won’t realize how close you are to losing control. The thought of succumbing to what you so desperately want right now scares you, but the lack of his teasing fingers on your body is killing you. You shift your hips in a futile attempt to find some relief, but the friction only pulls another breathy groan from your throat.

Otto merely waits, his orange eyes glowing warmly, the way they only do when you’re alone with him. Although he lacks a flesh-and-blood body, he desires you in his own way. You know he does. And what kind of master would you be to deny your henchman something that would make him happy?

“Touch me.” You counter your previous order, your gaze slipping between the metal attachment hanging between his legs and his bright eyes. “Just—continue. Please.”

He nods slightly and reaches for you again, running the tips of his fingers over your stiff arousal even as he slips his other arm around you and unhooks your cape. You shiver at the cool feel of his metal fingers brushing against your throat.

He better hurry up, because you’re not sure you can last much longer.


End file.
